What is the smallest integer $b > 3$ for which the base $b$ number $23_b$ is a perfect square?
Answer: Since $23_b = 2b + 3$ and $b > 3$, $23_b$ can be any odd integer greater than $2(3) + 3 = 9$.  We are looking for the next smallest odd perfect square, which is $5^2 = 25$.  Since $2b + 3 = 25$, $b = \boxed{11}$ is our answer.